


Beyond

by Saikarp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Meta, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: Set in a world very similar to ours, a young man takes the first step to recovery, love, and perhaps a fate far worse than anything he can imagine.





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Three updates in one month oh yeah. The GerCanMono is the main pairing here, but expect to see a lot of character development with others! I own nothing but plot. This is based off of Tenma's au, so if you join the Dreamtalia discord, you might get some hints!

Beyond

Chapter 1  
Hallo, Ich bin…

I was born to die. That’s what my father taught me. That’s the only thing he taught me. The only thing I can remember. Gilbert sighed and looked out the window. The cold glass felt good against his forehead. The warm hand that wrapped around his felt even better. Along with a kiss to his cheek and a laugh. “Still with me? We should be able to see the town soon! Do you want to explore it or get something to eat?”  
Gilbert pulled his phone out and typed: DO WE HAVE ENOUGH TIME?  
The brown-haired man laughed. “Yes. He said he’d be tied up in a meeting, so we can relax before meeting the doctor.”  
Gilbert typed again: WILL HE LIKE ME?  
Fritz nodded and hugged him. “Of course, he will! He can be kind of scary. But once you get to know him, he’s really a big teddy bear… He’s really excited to meet you~”

In a large house in Berlin, three men are getting a room ready for a special guest. The smallest laughed as the most muscular one moved a couch for the fifth time in ten minutes. “You know this is just an office, Germany? It’s not like he’s going to be sleeping here~”  
Canada jumped in, “Unless there’s something you want to tell us~”  
Germany blushed and spluttered. Which made his partners laugh and Canada took pity on him. “Put the couch down~”  
The German did and managed to regain some of his normal expression. “First of all, Lovi. Never imply that again. And second, Matt. Nein, I have nothing to tell you. All of the information is in his file.”  
Romano held up a bulging mass of papers that had been shoved into a folder and needed to be tied with a thick cord. “You mean this? Did you look up his family’s medical history as well? You could kill someone with this.”  
Germany glared until Romano put it down. “Sorry for the bad joke… You said he’s bringing someone?”  
“His lover~” Canada singed, and Romano started chuckling. Germany wasn’t amused. “I’m glad you two are enjoying this.”   
The violet-eyed blonde hummed and hugged him. “Its been a long time since you’ve been like this.”  
Romano seized the moment to kiss Germany’s cheek. “We just want to enjoy this with you, Mucho Potato.”  
Germany smiled. “Will you ever stop calling me that?”  
“Nope. It’s the perfect pet name for you.” Canada kissed his other cheek. “Yes indeed. I’ve always liked that one…. Doctor Beilschmidt. Is that them?!”  
Germany slipped from their arms and ran to the window, grinning when he saw a rental car pull into the driveway. Romano nudged Canada. “It’s a good thing that’s a privacy window, otherwise he might’ve scared them away already.”  
Ludwig turned to glare at them. “Don’t you have other things to do?”  
“Nope!”  
“We cleared off our schedules so we can greet him properly!” He pretended to be mad when they joined him at the window. “I love you both.”

Fritz excited the car and hurried over as Gilbert got out. “Ah. I wanted to open it for you~”  
Gilbert stuck out his tongue and looked around at the neatly tended lawn, and the cute house in the middle. They could hear dogs barking, but the nearest town was a good ten miles away. “We’re not in the middle of nowhere. But this could be a ship in a bottle, or a painting!”  
Gilbert nodded. “You sure you don’t want to explore first? We don’t have to rush this?”  
Gilbert grabbed his hand and headed for the door. “I guess we should see what the fuss is about.”  
Gilbert ran the doorbell. Fritz grinned. “You and your buttons~”  
A minute later, a tall muscular blonde man with piercing blue eyes opened the door. “Hallo, please come in.”  
He stepped aside and Gilbert moved closer to Fritz. Almost directly behind him. The man became concerned. “Is he cold? I can turn the heat up.”  
“He’s just shy. It took me a week to get him to have coffee with me… Its one of the reasons we’re here.”  
The blonde nodded. “Of course. Let me introduce myself. I’m, Dr. Ludwig Beilschmidt and I’ll oversee your care.”  
He held his hand out, but Gilbert stayed behind Fritz, who acted like this was a common thing and ignored it. “What a coincidence. You two have the same last name.”  
The doctor shook Fredrick’s hand instead. “Ja. It’s a common one but we’re not related. I wouldn’t be able to treat him otherwise.”  
Fritz nodded and Gilbert took out his phone: ITS NICE TO MEET YOU, SIR. I HOPE THIS WORKS.  
“That must get annoying. Forgive me. Your file said you can sign?” Gilbert nodded and looked down. “He likes the phone. Its faster and everyone can understand him this way.”  
Gilbert began to fidget. Did I already screw up? What if he tries to take my phone away! Fritz turned around and hugged him. “Smile, Gil~ Don’t make me get the bird memes!”   
He blushed and quickly shook his head. The doctor took it in stride and led them to an office. Where two men greeted them. “These are my partners. Matthew and Lovino Belschmidt.”  
The doctor beamed with pride and Fredrick stepped forward. “Its nice to meet you both. I’m Fredrick or Fritz and this is Gilbert. My lover and your patient.”  
The Italian smirked. “Just lover? You should hurry up and marry him, Fritz. He’s too good to stay single~”  
They shook hands with matching grins. “Well, sir. I would love to marry him. I just need to get him to fall in love with my other partner first.”  
Lovi whistled. “Good luck. It took these two forever to pop the question~”   
The doctor glared. “Let Matthew greet them, Lovino. And stop spreading lies, you tomato-obsessed twig chef!”  
“Everyone’s a twig compared to you!” The second blonde came over and this time, Gilbert didn’t hide. He shook his hand with a small smile. Which the other man returned, and Fredrick gave a silent cheer. “I’m, Matthew Williams. Sorry about them. Those two love to bicker… I hope you feel happy here. Happy and safe!”  
Gilbert nodded: I LIKE IT HERE ALREADY. THEY’RE FUN.  
Matthew and Fritz laughed. “Mhm. That they are. So, where are you staying?”  
Gilbert let Fredrick describe the hotel while he watched the other two. Even though we just met. It feels like I’ve been watching this two argue forever. The doctor, Ludwig, was scary at first but now he’s like a big dog. I’m glad Fritz talked me into this. These guys are so different from the other doctors. Maybe I can finally do it. Maybe I can be the kind of man Fritz deserves? Not to mention…   
Gilbert was so lost in thought; he didn’t notice Matthew staring at him. With unreadable eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If your wondering where Russia is, he will pop up either in 2 or 3. Please leave any comments or questions for me. And have a happy Halloween!


End file.
